Another beginning
by Cris-Gallas-Benedetti
Summary: Um começo diferente, uma amiga inseparável, mesmo em um mundo novo e cheio de aventuras. "Coisas novas para aprender, pessoas novas para conhecer e um mundo diferente para se ajustar"
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:**

**1-**Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K Rowling

**2-**Essa história poderá ser, futuramente, **Slash, **ou seja relacionamento homem x Homem, se não gosta ou se sente ofendido, muito simples: Não Leia

1ºCap.

_Vamos Harry!Se apresse...Papai esta esperando!_Eu grito para o menino. Meu nome é Christ Benedetti, tenho 10 anos agora, nasci dia 31 de julho de 1980, coincidentemente no mesmo dia que Harry.

Ele é meu único amigo na escola, nos conhecemos quando eu tinha 3 anos, meu pai e eu morávamos longe, mas pedi se não podíamos nos mudar para mais perto de meu amigo, então aos 4 eu morava em Privet Drive.

Os Dursley são o pior tipo de gente que eu já conheci, o primeiro encontro, na nossa festa de boas vindas, eu tive uma péssima primeira impressão.

A mulher era magra, quase anoréxica, cabelos loiros e pescoço comprido, ela parecia decepcionada ao saber que minha mãe havia nos deixado há anos, mas logo se recuperou e tentou me direcionar para seu filho.

Dudley parecia um porco, muito gordo e rosado, e não parecia mais esperto que um também.

O que mais me revoltou foi o homem corpulento de bigode, que parecia terrivelmente arrogante enquanto falava com meu pai sobre sua carreira e família.

Percebi que Harry não viera nos visitar e ao perguntar por ele para meu pai, visivelmente interrompendo Vernon, eu parecia ter me tornado a coisa mais odiada pelos Dursley.

Após isso, ninguém, além de Harry, falava comigo na escola, provavelmente por causa de Dudley e sua gangue, mas eu tinha um amigo que eu sabia, instintivamente, que sempre ficaria comigo não importava o que acontecesse.

_Calma Chris...Já estou quase lá!_Aquele garoto vai ser sempre a coisa mais adorável que eu já vi.O cabelo sempre tão desengonçado estava crescido até um pouco abaixo das omoplatas, sua franja tapava perfeitamente a testa e assim a singular cicatriz que esta era pequeno e magro, mas saudável, uma vez que ele passa a maior parte do tempo na minha casa.

Falta uma semana para nosso aniversário de 11 anos e eu insisti que meu pai nos levasse para uma casa de campo em Whiltshire. A alguns quilômetros de uma grande mansão.

Viajar com papai e Harry é sempre divertido, vamos com o radio ligado, cantando com qualquer musica que toque e quando o radio não pega começamos a brincar de adivinhar.

A casa de campo não é muito grande, mas é acolhedor, tinha só dois quartos, um banheiro, uma cozinha mediana, uma sala e um grande terreno ao redor.A sala não era grande coisa, duas poltronas de couro marrom, uma estante cheia de livros, de todos os tipos, e um tapete de lã de ovelha cobrindo o chão entre as poltronas.

Eu dividia o quarto com Harry enquanto papai ocupava o outro.

Quando sozinha com Harry, eu não podia conter minha excitação.

_Sério!Eu consegui fazer uma flor morta voltar a crescer ontem...!_Isso já era comum entre nós, coisas estranhas aconteciam de tempos em tempos com um de nós dois. A ultima vez Harry havia levado tanto eu quanto ele para o telhado do refeitório. Quase fomos pegos, mas eu sabia como descer sem chamar muita atenção. Ele sorriu pra mim.

_Vamos Harry! Você é melhor que eu nisso, chame um dos livros da estante de baixo na sala. _Aprendemos, com o tempo, que se quiséssemos muito poderíamos controlar esses estranhos poderes, e assim fazer coisas acontecerem.

Durante essa semana fomos tentando coisas novas, Harry conseguiu transformar uma borboleta em um anel pra mim, e eu uma rosa em uma orquídea.

Descobrimos a tempos que Harry pode falar com cobras e eu posso entende-las se estiver em contato com ele, então ficamos amigos de um ninho que estava escondido no terreno.

O mais divertido eram os mergulhos no riacho que tinha perto da casa, papai ficava com a gente e sorria a cada coisa que mostrávamos a ele, eu consegui fazer um pouco de água flutuar em forma de bolha sobre a cabeça dele antes de perder o controle, encharcando ele. Eu e Harry quase morremos de tanto rir,até que ele tirou uma pistola de água da bolsa que trouxe.


	2. Chapter 2

Na noite do dia 31 eu e Harry ficamos acordados esperando o badalar do sino do relógio, contávamos os segundos. 10...9...8...

Olhamos um para o outro e sorrimos. 3...2...1

Houve uma batida na porta, que pareceu chacoalhar a casa inteira. Nós rapidamente entramos em posição de combate, pode não parecer, mas somos faixa preta em judô e campeões de disputa em pesos leves. Papai vinha do quarto com um revolver. Ele foi policial, grande parte da vida, agora é dono de uma empresa que fabrica armas para o policia e exercito.

A porta cai com mais uma batida. Um homem gigantesco estava parado ao portal. Tinha o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava pra se ver seus olhos, luzindo como besouros negros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo.

O gigante espremeu-se para entrar no casebre, curvando-se de modo que a cabeça apenas roçou o teto. Abaixou-se, apanhou a porta e tornou a encaixá-la sem esforço no portal. Então se virou para nós.

_Oh!Harry como você cresce! Você tem os olhos de sua mãe, devo dizer. _A dicção dele era confusa, mas inteligível.

_Quem é você?_Meu pai perguntou sem abaixar a arma.

_Oh... Sou Rubeos Hagrid, guarda caças de Hogwarts!_Ele não parecia nem intimidado com o revolver.

_O que veio fazer aqui?_Pergunto curiosa. Ele parece se dar conta de algo e vasculhou os bolsos do casaco peludo, que usava apesar do verão.

Depois de alguns momentos ele tira um envelope amarelado, fechado com um selo de cera vermelha.

_Essa carta é para Harry... _Ele entregou o envelope para Harry.

Nesse momento uma coruja marrom entrou pela janela, sentou no meu ombro e entregou um envelope idêntico para mim, chamando a atenção do pai apenas suspirou.

Olhei para Harry e ele pra mim, sorrimos e abrimos as cartas ao mesmo tempo.

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Diretor: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srta. Benedetti  
_

_Temos o prazer de informar que a Srta. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Diretora Substituta._

_Sr. Rubeos ...?_Chamei hesitante, sua atenção voltou-se para mim._Você tem papel?_ Ele rapidamente passou um pergaminho para mim.

_Nós vamos, não é Harry?_Ele acenou enfaticamente, sorrindo largamente pra mim.

Rasguei o pergaminho perfeitamente na metade e passei para ele, escrevi minha confirmação e esperei ele terminar a dele, depois demos as notas para a coruja que me esperava.

Com isso feito me virei para Harry e o abracei, não demorou muito para estarmos pulando enquanto gritávamos "Vamos aprender magia juntos" repetidas vezes.

Nesse ínterim meu pai tinha ido para seu quarto e voltado segurando algo.

_Sua mãe me disse pra dar a você quando fizesse 11..._Ele estendeu uma chave enquanto falava._Disse que era a chave do seu fundo fiduciário escolar..._Arregalei os olhos, minha mãe havia morrido poucos meses após nos deixar, eu nem a conheci direito.

_Bem,Harry, Srta..._Ele começa hesitante, o gigante.

_Benedetti, mas pode me chamar de Chris!_Respondo.

_Ótimo, Harry e Chris. As cartas foram entregues amanhã ou depois vocês deverão ir ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seus materiais!_Ele vira para meu pai e passa o endereço do Caldeirão Furado, como ele chamou, e como entrar na plataforma 9¾ para pegar o trem no dia 1º de setembro.

_Oh!Quase esqueci!_Ele tirou uma chave de seu bolso. _Essa é sua chave do banco, não perca!_ Ele explicou dando-a para Harry. E assim ele saiu.


	3. Chapter 3

_Vamos Harry! Você consegue!_Insisti tentando motiva-lo.

_Certo..._Ele respirou fundo e se concentrou._ Apatia, e nenhuma má intenção, um pouco de orgulho direcionado a mim._Estamos treinando a empatia dele, dom de perceber, ler e decifrar sentimentos e intenções de outras pessoas,através de suas auras, ele acabou de ler a do meu pai. Eu posso ver auras, camadas coloridas que cobrem as pessoas e outros seres, as quais revelam as características mais sombrias e escondidas de uma pessoa. Harry pode senti-las.

Nós temos um dom em comum, a capacidade de alterar a cor de nossos olhos , pele e cabelos quando queremos ou temos sentimentos e sensações muito extremas.

_Crianças, temos que ir...As compras não se fazem sozinhas._Meu pai nos chamoou, sorrindo para nós.

_Livros!_Temos mais esse Hobby em comum, lemos tudo o que temos ao nosso alcance e agora, indo para uma escola onde não sabemos de nada, só queremos chafurdar em todo conhecimento possível.

A viagem para Londres foi alvoroçada. Harry e eu não poderíamos ficar quietos, só imaginando o tipo de coisas que iríamos aprender.

_Harry..._Meu pai chamou._Você disse que seus pais morreram, talvez você devesse pedir no banco por seu testamento..._Ele explicou tentando não dar ênfase para a morte dos pais de Harry.

_Claro Sr. Benedetti._Ele já nem dá bola para a morte deles, nunca soube como morreram e parecia inútil amar alguém que nem conheceu.

_Harry você sabe que pode me chamar de Mathias ou simplesmente de pai como Chris._Somos irmãos em tudo, menos no sangue.

Chegamos a Londres e rapidamente fomos para o Caldeirão Furado.

O lugar estava lotado, pessoas passando de lá pra cá, conversando, rindo ou bebendo.

Nos dirigimos ao Barman que secava um copo enquanto observava a multidão.

_Com licença..._Meu pai falou._Poderia nos mostrar a entrada para o Beco Diagonal?_

O homem nos deu um brilho de reconhecimento antes de nos guiar para a porta dos fundos.

Parecia uma saleta estreita com um grande muro de tijolos.

_Lembrem-se da combinação._Ele tirou uma varinha do bolso e apontou para um tijolo bem acima das latas de lixo._Três para cima e dois para o lado._Ele bateu na parede três vezes com a ponta da varinha. E o tijolo que tocou estremeceu, torceu-se alargando cada vez mais. Um segundo depois nos vimos diante de um arco bastante grande, um arco que se abria para uma rua de pedras irregulares, serpenteava e desaparecia de vista.

_Bem-vindos_Disse o Barman _Ao Beco Diagonal. _

Seguimos pela rua sem dar muita atenção para as pessoas em volta, fomos em direção a um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia.

_Um Goblin!_Eu e Harry suspiramos de emoção, ao mesmo tempo. Paramos em frente a criatura e nos curvamos -me de ter lido que eles tratam com respeito aqueles que com respeito lhes tratam. Ele era uma cabeça mais baixo do que Harry. Tinha uma cara escura e pareceu surpreso com nosso cumprimento,mas logo sorriu minimamente e cumprimentou de volta falando algo que não entendi muito bem, mas sabia que era um tipo de cumprimento. Eu e Harry nos olhamos antes de tentativamente repetir o que ele disse. Isso o surpreendeu mais ainda, mas logo riu e acenou para passarmos.

Papai parecia divertido vendo nós tentarmos nos relacionar com o goblin.

Em seguida nos deparamos com um segundo par de portas, dessa vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:

_Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção_

_Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_

_Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam_

_Terão é que pagar muito caro,_

_Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão_

_Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_

_Ladrão, você foi avisado, cuidado,_

_Pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._

Dois goblins se curvaram quando passamos, novamente nós tentamos dar nossos cumprimentos, provavelmente nossa pronuncia foi muito melhor do que da primeira vez, e isso surpreendeu mais ainda os guardas.

Passamos pelas portas de prata e desembocamos em um grande saguão de má mais de cem goblins, sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinado pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheiro. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar e outros tantos goblins acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saiam por elas. Fomos direto ao balcão.

_Em que posso ajuda-los?_O goblin perguntou.

_Gostaríamos de ver as informações do cofre de minha filha e do amigo dela..._Meu pai foi bem direto.

_Sua filha é...?_O goblin perguntou.

_Christ Benedetti, minha mãe disse que deixou um cofre..._Falei entregando a chave. Os olhos do goblin brilharam em reconhecimento.

_E seu amigo...?_Ele perguntou.

_Meu nome é Harry Potter, foi dito que meus pais deixaram um cofre e eu gostaria de pedir pelo testamento deles, se não for muito incomodo..._Harry pareceu inseguro.

_Claro, Sr. Potter.Não será um ! _Griphook era outro goblin que se apresentou ao ser chamado._Leve-os para o gerente de contas, isso vai demorar.

Griphook nos guiou para uma das portas, que dava para um escritório bastante grande. Um goblin já nos esperava sentado em frente a escrivaninha.

_Bem, Sr. Potter ,Srta. Benedetti. Bem-vindos, sou Ragnok o gerente de contas geral._ Ele parecia bastante amigável. _Com qual dos dois deveríamos começar?_ Olhei para Harry e cutuquei-o, Ragnok entendeu rapidamente quem atender.

_ em que posso ajuda-lo?_

_Eu gostaria de ver o testamento de meus pais e as informações disponíveis de meu cofre..._ Ele pediu educadamente.

Ragnok assentiu, abrindo um grande livro de registros.

_Aqui diz que o testamento nunca foi aberto após ter sido selado, quase um mês antes de suas mortes._ Ele abriu uma gaveta da mesa e após alguns segundos tirou um rolo de pergaminho em perfeito estado, ainda com o selo de cera. Harry hesitou antes de acenar para Ragnok abrir o selo e ler o conteúdo para nós.

_Eu, James Charlus Potter, escrevo esse testamento em minhas melhores faculdades mentais e anulo todo e qualquer testamento escrito antes deste._

_Em caso de minha morte, meu filho, Harry Jameson Potter, será nomeado herdeiro e chefe da Família Potter assim que fizer 11._

_No caso de morte de minha esposa, a tutela de meu filho deve ser passada para as seguintes pessoas, nessa ordem no caso de falta de recursos ou invalidação:_

_Sirius Black – Padrinho; Severus Snape – amigo da família;_

_Alice Longbottom – Madrinha; Amélia Bones – Amiga da família._

_Se nenhum desses estiver em condições de assumir a responsabilidade, Harry deve ser posto em um orfanato._

_Sob nenhuma circunstância ele dever ser posto sob a tutela da irmã de minha esposa, Petúnia Evans e sua família._

_Ao atingir a idade de 11, Harry será emancipado de qualquer guardião e assumir independência._

_Ass. James Charlus Potter e Lilly Potter – nee Evans._

_1ªtestemunha – Severus Tobias Snape_

_2ªtestemunha – Amélia Bones_

_3ªtestemunha – Sirius Black_

_Eu não acredito!_ Gritei alarmada. _ O testamento de seus pais foi completamente ignorado._ Ragnok parecia confuso então expliquei. _Harry esta sob a guarda de Petúnia Dursley – nee Evans desde 31 de outubro de 1981._

A realização pareceu bater forte demais no goblin, ele estava lívido falando em uma língua que eu não compreendia, mas soava como pragas e palavrões.

_Serei breve em explicar nesse momento, teremos de nos reunir em outro momento para aprofundar as explicaçõ ê é chefe da Casa Antiga e Nobre Potter e nomeado como herdeiro da Casa Arcaica e Real de Peverell, após o duque morrer a três anos. Você tem acesso total a todos os cofres e seus respectivos títulos. _O goblin falava enquanto folhava outro livro de registros, em que após um momento tirou um pergaminho relativamente longo entragando-o para Harry.

Eu lia o papel sobre o ombro de meu amigo.

_Hadrian James Potter-Black  
Pai: James Alexander Potter  
Mãe: Lily Marie Evans, anteriormente Liliana Esther Bloodmoon_

_Padrinho (s): Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin  
madrinha (s): Alice Longbottom, Andrômeda Tonks_

_Herdeiro:  
Potter  
Black  
Bloodmoon  
Gryffindor  
Peverell_

_Vaults:  
Potter - 6  
total de 10.000.000 galeões, sem contar com foices, Knuts e artefatos  
Black - 5  
de um total de 11.000.000 galeões, sem contar foices, Knuts e artefato  
Bloodmoon - 3  
de um total de 50.000.000 galeões, sem contar com foices, Knuts e artefatos  
Gryffindor - 10  
total de 100.000.000 galeões, sem contar com foices, Knuts e artefatos  
Perevell - 2  
total de 999.000.000 galeões, sem contar com foices, Knuts e artefatos._

_Propriedades: _  
_Harry Potter - 3: casa de campo, ocos de Godric, Manor, Oxford; Cabin, Fort William _  
_Black - 2: Manor, Londres, cottage, França _  
_Bloodmoon - 1: Floresta Negra, Alemanha _  
_Gryffindor - 3: ¼ castelo de Hogwarts, na Escócia; senhoriais, Dublin, cottage, Espanha _  
_Perevell - 1: Solar, York_

_Ações:_

_51% do Profeta Diário_

_50% do Pasquim_

_100% da Escavadoras Grunnings_

Ofego levemente. _Isso parece muito dinheiro..._ Comento olhando para aqueles números.

_Duque Peverell é o bruxo mais rico de toda a Grã-Bretanha._ Ragnok sorria presunçoso.

_ Srta. Benedetti, sua chave por favor..._ Ele estendeu a mão fina. Após verificar a chave novamente ele procurou em seu registro.

_Sua mãe, Cassiopéia Black, deixou o suficiente para todos os sete anos de Hogwarts e uma casa para você e seu pai_ Olhei para Harry que encolheu os ombros para mim sorrindo.

_Podemos buscar nosso dinheiro?_ Pergunto muito animada.

_Hum...Senhor Ragnok..._Harry olhou para mim quando chamou o goblin.

_Você pode nos recomendar alguns livros de história bruxa e, se não for pedir demais, sobre sua língua?_ Pergunto timidamente.O sorriso do goblin se tornou-se uma mistura de orgulho e surpresa.

_Posso lhes dar os livros e oferecer um tutor para nossa língua, é muito raro algum ser humano se interessar em nossa cultura._ Estávamos quase pulando de emoção. Sorrimos largamente para Ragnok, que retribuiu.

_Para o Duque Peverell vou dar um cartão que funciona tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no bruxo, assim evita ter de passar no banco sempre que precisar de dinheiro._ Ele explicou brevemente após da-lo um cartão negro com um "G" dourado gravado no centro.

_Voltem após terminar suas compras e começaremos suas aulas de Gobleedegook..._Ele se despede da gente antes de sairmos.

Se estiver alguma coisa faltando, por favor me perdoe, mas o site insiste em tirar partes das frases de quase todas as minha histórias.


End file.
